


Breaking Red Chains I

by SkeeBallCatt22



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Dream Smp, Fighting, Gen, Mystery, l'manburg, manburg, no romantic relationships, some graphic images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeeBallCatt22/pseuds/SkeeBallCatt22
Summary: Sapnap gets an idea that might cost him everything... but it might also cost Dream everything.On the other side of the world, Quackity's situation isn't much better.This story is written by a friend of mine who doesn't want to be named or have an AO3 account. They are really cool and smart and creative, so I asked if I could post this! If they ever make an account of their own, I'll take it off here and link it!Hope you all enjoy! This should come out a chapter a day!Have a great day!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A young man looked around his surroundings. He felt upset about the state of something he used to care so much about. It was like seeing an ex-best friend’s eulogy in the paper. He knew inside that things weren’t gonna get better, even if the President did. Sometimes he didn't even trust the president. He thought at large about what had happened just a few weeks ago.

He still had nightmares in fact, beginning with a happy day, people cheering and laughing, before the sky turned a dark red, fire burned from the trees, which then rained blood. But before he could try to run, a dark mist spread through the air, concealing the entire ground. He tried to keep his balance, but the ground seemed slippery. He then heard the loudest wheezing he could imagine, along with a deep voice speaking in a language that sounded like English, but was too hard to decipher. He turned to feel black soot in his eyes before he fell onto the ground. The smell of blood was overpowering, just like the screaming and explosions.

Reliving the dream made him freeze mid-walk. He shook his head, he didn't need that right now. He noticed the scars the incident had left on L’manburg, even more now, which made his heart skip a few beats. Before he could stop thinking, he heard someone come up behind him. He ignored them, for he knew who it was.

“Hello, Fundy.” They said, smiling. Fundy noticed the disposition, Tubbo was way too happy.

“Tubbo.”

“Hey… what are you doing out here? Didn’t you know that we are having another meeting? I need my second-in-command!”

Fundy ignored him. He was sick of Tubbo disregarding everything.

“Tubbo, remember when you chose a stupid piece of land over L’manburg?”

Tubbo seemed confused, and also concerned at Fundy’s seriousness.

“Well… not really! I chose L’manburg every time. What are you talking about?”

“You chose this stupid piece of land over L’manburg!”

“Stop speaking in riddles! I have always put L’manburg first, Fundy! Always! Don’t tell me otherwise!”

Fundy kept quiet. He still remembered the day Tubbo stabbed Tommy in the back. He and Quackity watched it happen.

“L’manburg was us. And you destroyed us for the land we called home.”

Tubbo looked hurt,

“No! I would never! Fundy, there was a larger problem at hand here! Tommy was bringing trouble with him everywhere. We died for this land! This land is more reliable than Tommy will ever be!”

“Tubbo!”

Fundy didn't know what to say. He didn't want to agree with Tubbo, but he had no choice. It seemed to be Tubbo’s way or the highway, and since Tubbo seemed to be Dream’s b*tch now, Dream was always in charge . Fundy nodded,

“You said we have a meeting?”


	2. Chapter 2

George sat still in his small vacation home, he tried to ignore what he was feeling. He closed his eyes to refresh his brain. He didn't need to think of anything. Not Dream, not Sapnap, not even the fact he wasn't king anymore. He just needed to forget everything for just a second.

_Is that smoke?_

George opened his eyes with a sigh. He still hadn't managed to clean the fire smell from the floor. He laid back in his bed. He felt washed up, sad, miserable. The only thing that kept him entertained was the fact that Quackity would not be bothering him because he was on a trip. George didn't care when, or how, or even if he would come back, and he didn't care. He let himself relax. He just needed to retire, he could live a happy life without people.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. He felt sick. Who could this be? Dream? No. He was busy ignoring him. Sapnap? No, he was probably planning revenge on Dream. Bad? No. He was probably with Skeppy. His heart sank. Quackity? What if his trip ended early? He hid under the bed and prayed.

The knocking got louder and more obnoxious before he heard a masculine voice yelling for him. No way it was Quackity. He felt relieved. He stood up and dusted himself off before opening the door. A young man with dark hair and tan skin almost smacked him in the face.

“SAPNAP! What the h*ll?!” George said jumping back. Sapnap laughed a bit,

“Sorry man, I didn't think you would open it.” George rubbed his head,   
“What do you want?”

Sapnap nodded,

“Glad you asked,” He stared at George, “We need to talk about Dream.”


	3. Chapter 3

George sat still in his small vacation home, he tried to ignore what he was feeling. He closed his eyes to refresh his brain. He didn't need to think of anything. Not Dream, not Sapnap, not even the fact he wasn't king anymore. He just needed to forget everything for just a second.

_Is that smoke?_

George opened his eyes with a sigh. He still hadn't managed to clean the fire smell from the floor. He laid back in his bed. He felt washed up, sad, miserable. The only thing that kept him entertained was the fact that Quackity would not be bothering him because he was on a trip. George didn't care when, or how, or even if he would come back, and he didn't care. He let himself relax. He just needed to retire, he could live a happy life without people.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. He felt sick. Who could this be? Dream? No. He was busy ignoring him. Sapnap? No, he was probably planning revenge on Dream. Bad? No. He was probably with Skeppy. His heart sank. Quackity? What if his trip ended early? He hid under the bed and prayed.

The knocking got louder and more obnoxious before he heard a masculine voice yelling for him. No way it was Quackity. He felt relieved. He stood up and dusted himself off before opening the door. A young man with dark hair and tan skin almost smacked him in the face.

“SAPNAP! What the h*ll?!” George said jumping back. Sapnap laughed a bit,

“Sorry man, I didn't think you would open it.” George rubbed his head,   
“What do you want?”

Sapnap nodded,

“Glad you asked,” He stared at George, “We need to talk about Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me, Skeecatt
> 
> So the chapters are kinda weird lengths because the original document didn't have formatted chapters, so I've gone in and added them where I felt they should be.
> 
> BTW my friends is okay with all of this!
> 
> Have a good day!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ghostbur walked through the warm woods with a basket swinging from his left arm. Every so often he would find a berry bush and collect ripe raspberries or blackberries from them and put them in his basket. He had already collected quite a few before he saw something laying under a bush. He didn't exactly know what it was, but he did see a pair of what looked like legs covered in blackberries.

“Oh, sir? Sir? Are you alive, sir?” He kneeled down and tried to poke the legs with a stick. A young man sat up quickly from inside the bush. Ghostbur tilted his head, not startled by the sudden movement by a presumed corpse.

“Oh! Quackity!” He said smiling lightly.

Quackity looked around quickly. 

“WHO- WHAT- Oh! Ghostbur! Where am I?”

Ghostbur helped his friend out of the prickly bush.

“Ow- wh- ow- OW!”

Ghostbur then saw his good friend was very scratched up and bloody.

“Oh! Are you on your period?”

Quackity looked at him weird,

“What?” He looked down at himself. He had blood dripping from many different wounds.

“Holy sh*t dude I’m f*cked up!” He laughed a bit.

Ghostbur nodded.

“Have some temporary blue. Until we can get back home.”

Quackity visually agreed and followed Ghostbur down a path. Quackity could barely keep his eyes open. He wanted to look around at his surroundings but he couldn’t keep his mind off of the uncomfort of the scars on folding skin as he walked. He didn’t know how he had gotten under that bush, but he was more than ready to get out of the forest. Ghostbur soon led him out of the forest and into a plains area.

“What? How far from L’manburg are we?” Quackity asked, rubbing his sore head. Ghostbur just walked over to a table set out with some woodland dining decor. He set his basket on the table and began washing them with a bucket of water. Quackity watched as the translucent man shook the berries through the water. He was dazed so he just sat there watching him for what felt like hours before Ghostbur turned to him and smiled,

“Tommy said he wouldn't want dinner so I have some extra berries if you would like.” Quackity’s stomach growled, the thought of eating was all of a sudden idyllic. He nodded and sat down at the wooden table.

“So… can you take me back to L’manburg, Wilbur?”

Ghostbur shook at the name, but continued,

“Well not right now, Big Q, you're very unwell. If I let you travel I’d be a bad person.” Quackity shook his head,

“No, man, come on! I should be back by now.” Ghostbur nodded,

“Well I need to get you fixed up, Big Q.” Quackity crossed his arms as Ghostbur poured blackberries next to a large, juicy steak. “I'll get you cleaned up after dinner so you don't get infected.”

* * *

Dream stretched and yawned. He smiled as he fell onto his bed. It always felt good to get home from a long day of running and fighting just to take a shower and sleep, but this wasn't why he was smiling. He remembered what he had said when he completely detached himself from humanity. He was taking a new step in his life. One without anything… or _anyone_ tying him down. He closed his eyes and went to sleep fast, falling into the soft embrace of sleep as it dragged him deeper.

Sapnap’s arms hurt, but his hands were almost bleeding. He considered just falling, but he couldn't give up yet, this was his big break. This was what was going to put him on the map. He couldn't wait to get higher. As he climbed, he became more aware of the pain in his hands. He tried not to look, but when he saw blood dripping down his arm, he panicked a bit. Somehow, the small tears in his arm producing blood were worse than getting into a sword fight. He tried to keep his eyes up, but he got weaker and weaker. His stomach was already sunken as deep as it could, and he was almost gagging. He couldn't help but let a few tears fall from his eyes, but he kept the prize in mind. He finally placed one of his hands onto a windowsill. Taking a brief break, he tried to hoist himself up. His arms gave up on him. He had no choice but to dangle on the side of Dream’s house. He took a few deep breaths, pushing the idea of pain out of his mind, and himself into the room. He landed on the floor with a thud, before holding his breath. If Dream woke up, this would be over. He slowly pushed himself off of the floor, and tried to open the satchel around his chest. His hands were slippery and shaky, but he was determined.

After a bit of struggling, he opened the case and pulled out Bad’s camera. He didn't know how Bad would react to blood all over the case, but he would deal with that later. Right now, he needed the picture. He slowly made his way to Dream’s side. He was all the way under the covers, which Sapnap didn't expect, and didn't want to. Now he had to do more just to get the picture. He slowly grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it down. Before he could see Dream, he heard breathing to his left. He spun his head to see Dream standing above him, arms crossed, mask on. Sapnap felt his heart sink. Dream wouldn't kill him would he? The memories of when they were friends lasted for less than a second when he realized Dream now hated him, and had already killed him once.

“What the h*ll are you doing here Sapnap?” Dream’s voice was tired, but strong.

“Well I….” Sapnap lunged at him and tried to grab the mask off of Dream’s face, but Dream was ready with a counter attack. He pushed his leg into Sapnap’s leg and watched him fall to the ground.

“Leave now and I won't kill you.” Sapnap tried to ignore the threat, he needed this power. He took a few seconds to appear to be considering it, he knew he couldn't win a 1v1 against Dream. Heck, he couldn't even win a _4v1_ against Dream, but he had to think. How could he be weaker and dumber than Dream and win? He looked to Dream’s bedside cabinet and saw exactly what he needed. Leaning against the wooden drawers, there was a glowing, dark brown axe. Sapnap jumped up and grabbed it before swinging it towards Dream, who had already moved out of the way. Sapnap, having a late reaction, let the axe slam into the wall. Dream grabbed Sapnap’s shirt and slammed his head against the back of the axe, leaving Sapnap even more bloody and dazed. Sapnap fell to the floor, but realized Dream’s mask was on the floor now. He slowly got the camera in place as Dream pulled the axe out of the wall. He struggled to find the power button as he saw the dust of the wall fall down around him. He took a deep breath and snapped a picture before he jumped off of the ground and towards a corner. Sapnap had never seen Dream so upset. He ran towards Sapnap swinging his axe, but Sapnap dodged, jumping onto the bed and towards the door. Dream threw his axe at the door, swinging it closed. Sapnap froze and looked back at Dream, terrified. Dream took a deep breath, trying not to laugh at the feeble attempt to gain power over him. Sapnap noticed though.

“Sapnap… I tried to warn you. Now I have to kill you.” Sapnap watched Dream walk towards him. Sapnap looked at the window behind Dream, it would be too easy if he ran now, or maybe Dream knew there was no way out of the window fast. Sapnap decided to take the risk. He ran past Dream, getting his shirt caught on something. He looked back to see Dream holding the fabric tightly in a fist,

“Ohhhh Sapnap! Can't run now!” Sapnap pulled his white shirt off. Dream tried to grab Sapnap’s arm but was unsuccessful. Sapnap ran towards the window and jumped out,

He floated in the air, trying to get prepared for death, or at least multiple painful injuries resulting in death. He kept his eyes closed as he heard Dream yelling after him. He soon felt a hard impact as well as some liquid. Was he alive? Bleeding out but alive? Sapnap laughed to himself.

“Sapnap! Get up you idiot! He's coming!” Sapnap opened his eyes to see his good friend George. He jumped up, not feeling any new soreness.

“George?!” He noticed he had fallen into an unnatural water source, “You saved me!” He cried falling onto George.

“Okay please let go of me. Dream isn't happy so we have to go.” Sapnap nodded,

“I got the picture~!”


	5. Chapter 5

Quackity yawned and looked around the darkened room. He tried to see any colors possible, but was unable to. He yawned and felt a tinge of pain in his back. He was so sore. The wraps on his arms and legs were restraining his movement significantly, and sleeping only made him weaker. Before long, he thought he heard a voice outside the door. He stood up and walked over to the door, cracking it open. It was Ghostbur, he was speaking with someone, Fundy. Quackity tried to step out but realized the chain lock on the door kept him hidden.

“I'm very sorry to hear that Fundy, but what ever happened to Philza? You could stay with him?”

“No, Wilbur I can't. I had a bad fight with him. And you have actual experience being the president.” Ghostbur looked very sad.

“Well Tubbo will do what Tubbo does, he's the president. I would say just let his term run out.” Fundy didn't like that answer,

“I should have never come all this way just for some dead guy to tell me that I’m powerless.” Fundy turned from Ghostbur and walked away. Ghostbur tried to reach out, but Fundy had made up his mind. Quackity closed the door and made his way back to the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep without moving. It happened pretty fast.

“You idiot! Why in the world did you do that?” George said running to the Badlands. Sapnap looked terrible, but had a huge smile on his face.

“You saved me in the nick of time! I can only imagine Dream’s face!” George looked at him,

“Oh he was gone right after you jumped. I'm guessing he tried to follow us.” Sapnap laughed,

“Oh that's why we’re running! By the way, why were you still there? I thought you had long left!” George rolled his eyes,

“I guess I remembered you're stupid.”

They ran onto a wooden road more commonly known as the “Prime Path”. They decided once they had gotten to Bad and Skeppy’s mansion they would calm down and reevaluate their next steps. Sapnap realised his hands were still stinging. He looked down at them and realized that Bad’s camera was f*cked up. Blood soaked the entire thing.

“Uh… George…?” Sapnap said, holding it in his bleeding hands. George looked over before cringing in disgust.

“Sapnap! What the h*ll?! That’s Bad’s camera! He’s gonna freak!” Sapnap laughed,

“Oh yeah? What’s he gonna do? Yell ‘muffin’ at me?” George grabbed Sapnap’s shoulders,

“He’ll hate us! Remember what happened when Quackity spoke to Skeppy that once? Bloodshed happened, Sapnap. We don’t need another enemy!” Sapnap shook his head,

“Okay, okay. I get it.” They stood in silence for a moment before George nodded,

“We have to clean it. Follow me.”

Quackity walked to the breakfast table. He was starving once again. He noticed that Tommy was actually there, but didn’t look too good. He was skulking beside a little fishing hole Ghostbur created last night. Big Q instantly walked over to Tommy, he honestly had missed the guy.

“Heyyyy Tommay!” Big Q said waving his arms. Tommy looked over his shoulder,

“Oh, Big Q!!! My man!”

“My man!!!” Ghostbur smiled,

“Oh, Tommy, Big Q, I’m glad you’re getting along. I haven’t seen Tommy this happy since I brought homemade chips to the table!” Quackity laughed, “Tommy! I like your life out here, man! It’s nice, man!” Tommy shook his head,

“Isn’t great, Big Q. I can’t leave.”

Ghostbur shook his head, “Oh, Tommy, I thought you liked it here!” Tommy turned towards Ghostbur,

“I do, Ghostbur, I do!” Tommy turned back to Quackity and shook his head. Quackity looked at the fishing hole, it was pretty deep but very small width wise.

“Hey Big Q, I’ve been meaning to ask you, how in the world did you get here?” Quackity chuckled,

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing, man.” Tommy didn’t seem amused, but more concerned. Quackity understood, but didn’t stop to think. He was trying to remember what he was doing the other day even, before the whole waking up in a bush thing. As hard as he tried, the memories wouldn’t come to him. In fact, he could hardly remember anything specific about his life. He tried to remember anything. Schlatt… he pushed the thought out of his head quickly or else he would get mad… or turned on… whichever one wasn’t an option. He thought about Mexican L’manburg, which he could remember, but what happened in it? How did it become? He was furiously thinking about things which seemed like sketches in his mind’s eye. Nothing more. No depth. Then, he remembered everything.

Quackity walked down a tight path in the woods. He was trying to get some new types of wood for Mexican L’manburg, because he expected the best from it. He had just spotted a tree he really liked when he saw something move in the woods. He tried to get a closer look, hoping it was some kind of food. He pulled out his swords and slowly progressed forward, keeping his center of weight close to the ground. As he approached where he saw the animal, he heard nothing. He stood up, looking around, but there was nothing. He rolled his eyes and tried to get back on track. He continued down the path, but he kept seeing the same shadow weaving in and out of trees and bushes. At one point he just tried to ignore it. When I finally got dark, Quackity had made himself a little shelter to sleep the night, but when he laid down to sleep, he heard something in the bushes. At first he thought it sounded like some sort of rubber squeaking, but as it got louder, he felt a twinge of fear move down his spine. He pulled out his sword, terrified of the realization. Someone was laughing. He held his knees to his chest before calling out.

“I know you're there! I have a weapon! I'd stay away if I were you!” His heart was racing, but he knew that he couldn't go to sleep with a mad man laughing outside. Suddenly, the laughing stopped. He peeked through the cracks on his wooden tent, seeing only darkness. He took a moment to try and squint his eyes to see the bushes, but he saw nothing. He forced himself to breath before deciding on his next move. He was the one with a sword, whatever it was, he could take it. He pushed aside the curtain on the door, seeing his torches, they lit up the ground. He remembered placing some all around, but most notably, the crack he looked out of.

Quackity shook his head, he felt unnerved. Is that how he got into a bush? Something… someone attacked him? He jumped up and ran over to Ghostbur,

“Wil- Ghostbur! Ghostbur! I remember what happened the night before I woke up in the bush!” Ghostbur looked ecstatic,

“Oh, that's great, Big Q! If you don't mind me asking, what?” Quackity took a deep breath, knowing it was a pretty terrifying story. He reassured himself, Ghostbur, being a ghost, doesn't scare easily. He isn't afraid of dying because he's already dead. He sat on the table where Ghostbur was now cleaning dishes, and started his recollection .

tommy hears it and is scared when we come back


	6. Chapter 6

Sapnap and George looked down at the ocean. Sapnap looked at the camera, then turned it over. They couldn't get it in water or it would be destroyed.

“This isn't going to work, Sapnap.” George turned to Sapnap, who was obviously considering it.

“George we have to do something or Bad’ll kill us.” George tried to believe that Bad wouldn't be mad, but even if he had the heart to lie about his camera, Skeppy wouldn't, but why does it matter?

“Sapnap! Let's just give it to them like this!”

“No, no way, man. Bad’d be so mad.”

“Why does it matter?!” Sapnap looked at George like he was insane,

“Dude we have to be on their good side! I want their support. The more people we befriend, the better for us!” George knew what he was gettin at.

“You just want revenge on Dream, huh?” Sapnap nodded. George sighed,

“Okay okay, let's just tell them Dream did this, because he did.” Sapnap laughed,

“George you're a genius! I could just kiss you!” George pushed him,

“Okay let's go.”

George and Sapnap made their way to Bad and Skeppy’s mansion. They were both nervous, but Sapnap also seemed excited,

“I can't wait till we tell them. Bad will be so mad, at Dream!” He laughed to himself. Geroge chuckled a bit,

“It will be pretty funny.” They walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Sapnap looked at the bloodied camera and grimaced. His hands still hurt a lot, and were beginning to itch. Suddenly, the door opened and Bad’s face poked out.

“Oh! Sapnap, George! Nice to see you!” George nodded, but Sapnap was the first to talk,

“Bad, were so sorry but your camera got ruined.” Bad looked at his prized camera in Sapnap’s bloodied grasp and put his hands over his face,

“Agh! Sapnap! What happened to you?! And my camera?!” Sapnap shook his head, solemnly,

“It was Dream, he did this to me, and it hurt so bad. :(“ Bad gasped and pulled his friend into his house. When they walked in the scent of baked goods was penetrating. He walked Sapnap to a master bathroom. George awkwardly stood near the foyer, looking around at the décor. He heard a loud video game in the other room, so he decided to see what it was. When he walked into the living room he saw Skeppy sitting on the couch surrounded in energy drinks and leftovers. Before long, Skeppy looked over at George,

“Oh! Hey, George! What are you doing here?” He paused his game, stood up and walked over. George laughed nervously,

“Oh, it's Sapnap, we just had to return something to Bad.” Skeppy laughed,

“Oh… oh yeah.” They stood in silence for a bit before Skeppy got an idea to break the ice,

“Hey! I heard you liked sword fighting.” George shrugged,

“Yeah, as much as anyone else.” Skeppy nodded,

“Well, follow me!” Skeppy walked towards a door behind the stairs and opened it for them. It was a large room of weights, training swords, and even more. George smiled,

“Wow Skeppy, I had no idea you trained this much.” Skeppy laughed,

“Well, when I'm not playing video games on my couch that is.” George laughed and nodded. He was so intrigued by the sheer effort Skeppy put into fighting. Everyone George knew liked fighting seemed to be born with it, but with Skeppy, he noticed a more genuine feel. They walked deeper in, Skeppy showing George his favorite workouts. Suddenly, there was another knock on the front door. Skeppy let George know he was going to open it, then walked out. George looked at all of the equipment, smiling. Sapnap, Bad and Ant would love this stuff.

“Oh, hey Dream.” George froze. Dream? What was he doing there? Did he follow them? George ran to the door and peeked out.

“Skeppy I just came by to say that I won't be able to give you a lesson today, I'm kinda busy.” George knew his ex-friend, Dream was nervous.

“Oh, dang really? George just got here!” Dream froze, “Well it's cool dude I'll just work on my strength.”

“Oh yeah, strength and flexibility!”

“Okay dude I'll see you later.”

“Bye, Skeppy.” George laughed once Skeppy closed the door. Skeppy walked over,

“What, I can't get help?” George shook his head,

“No, no, not that! He's so scared!” Skeppy tilted his head in confusion,

“Wait, why would he be scared?” George laughed louder,

“Because we know his greatest weakness!”

“What's his greatest weakness?!” Suddenly, there was a loud **_BANG_** on the garage door that was on the back of the house. Skeppy and George whipped their heads around, “Skeppy, whatever happens, I need to trust me, okay? We have something of Dream’s that _really_ he needs. So if you help us, we can control him and this server, you'll be so SO powerful just please help us!” Skeppy didn't have time to respond, or even process the statement. Dream’s axe carved through the thick metal, making it curl under the shiny axe. Skeppy yelled,

“Dream! What? What are you doing?! That's my-” Dream lunged towards George. George dodged out of the way before running over to Skeppy’s Axe. He lifted it up just in time to block Dream’s attack. Skeppy looked around, he was terrified by the sudden action. Dream kicked George back and tried to stab his axe into George’s head. George rolled away. Skeppy let the initial fear wear off, and let himself grab a practice sword and hit it hard on the back of Dream’s head. Dream spun around, 

“Stay out of this!” Skeppy backed up, allowing George to jump up. Dream spun around, swinging the back of his axe into George’s stomach. Skeppy jumped towards Dream, hitting him on the head again. Dream turned towards Skeppy and kicked him against the wall, where he smashed his head. George, who hadn't been punctured yet, ran out of the room and into the foyer. Sapnap and Bad ran down the stairs, concerned.

“He's here! He hurt Skeppy!” Sapnap and Bad quickly ran into the garage-room. Dream was gone. Bad ran to Skeppy and tried to pick him up,

“He did this?!” George nodded. Sapnap looked at George, concerned. They knew they were f*cked. A knock on the door shook all of them, but a familiar voice wafted through the mail slot,

“Hey, Bad! It's Dream! Let me in!” Bad shook his head,

“Go away!!!” Dream laughed, which wasn't a good sign for any of them.

“I just wanted to let everyone know something! If George, Sapnap, or ANYONE who has that picture comes out here, they will be DEAD on sight! No jokes! No easy way! You're dead!” They all froze.

After setting Skeppy on his bed and making sure he was okay, Bad, George, and Sapnap walked into the living room.

“I can't believe you two brought him here! How did this even happen?!”

“We were just bringing you your camera!” Sapnap retorted, “It's not our fault you wanted it back so soon!” Bad crossed his arms,

“Ooooooh! Sapnap! How dare you blame this on me?! On me!?!? I wasn't even a part of your little plan!”

“Neither was I.” George stated. Sapnap groaned and sat on the couch, “Yeah, yeah it's my fault, I get it! Now stop pointing fingers and start using your brains!” They all sat in silence. They all knew they were doomed. There was no way any of them could win a fight against them, even together. Bad looked at his two friends, then sighed,

“Okay guys, I know this is rough, but it's Dream, he can be very nice and reasonable, maybe we just need to talk with him, no distractions.” Sapnap shook his head,

“Not possible. He hates me.”

“Well then what is our plan?” Bad sighed. The stairs creaked. They all spun around, scared. It was Skeppy,

“If we get more people, there's no way he could win.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy sat curled up, looking around when necessary. Quackity had just finished his story. Ghostbur nodded, “Oh. Weird. And that's why you're here?” Quackity shrugged,

“I mean I guess so man…”

“So there's a strange man in the woods that laughs, sneaks up on people, and hides them in bushes?” Tommy said scooting closer to the table. Ghostbur smiled,

“Silly Tommy, that can't be true. I'm sure Quackity just ate some rotten berries in the woods.” Quackity didn't say anything, Ghostbur will be Ghostbur, he can't change that. Why worry anyone?

“No! It's true! I remember it as clear as day!” Ghostbur stepped back,

“Oh, well… Tommy’s a child he doesn't need to hear-”

“WHAT? I am not a child! I can take it Big Q.” Quackity nodded,

“It's h*lla true, man. I could have died. That guy could have done anything to me to just wake up in a bush.” Ghostbur put a hand on Quackity’s shoulder,

“No trouble, I do believe that he was most likely a very kind man that wanted to put you in a safe place so I could find you.” Tommy and Quackity stared at him. Tommy jumped up,

“I'm going to find him. I'll have a steak-out.” Quackity jumped up as well,

“Yeah, great idea! Let's do it!” Ghostbur smiled,

“Okay, you two have fun, there are some fun sleeping bags in the shed. Quackity and Tommy nodded, smiling. They were gonna catch this motherf*cker.

They all sat around the dining table, sharing ideas. Skeppy had become the most talkative, to everyone, except Bad’s, surprise.

“We‘ll just have to attack. Imagine if we got Techno on our side! He would help us immediately!” They all thought for a moment. Skeppy was right. If they were able to convince Technoblade that they were destroying the government that was Dream’s tyranny, he would most likely join them.

“What’s this all about anyways?” Skeppy asked looking at Sapnap, who was itching his hands. He looked up,

“Oh… well… we took this picture of his face…” He pulled the camera towards himself and pulled the image out. Skeppy looked at it quickly, but everyone else noticed Sapnap’s white face before anything else. George saw his worried friend and grabbed it. All he saw were blurry marks everywhere. He could tell the image was of Dream, but there were no details. All he could tell was that he was white, which was obvious already. He tried to breath, but was unable to.

“You’re meaning to tell me,” Bad started, “-that we just provoked the most powerful man in this server and we don’t even have anything up on him?!?” The whole table bust into arguments. Sapnap screamed that it was hard to get a picture while fighting for his life, George was yelling about Sapnap’s stupidity for starting this in the first place, Bad was screaming interventions every time one of them cussed, and Skeppy was trying to calm them down.

“GUYS!!!” Skeppy yelled. Everyone looked at him.

“We can still use it. He doesn’t know.” They all laughed in relief, except Bad, who was still not sold,

“You guys are trying to get us into this?!? What about when we were, you know, cool with Dream?!?” Sapnap grabbed Bad’s collar,

“BAD! We shouldn’t have to get on his good side to be safe! That’s why we’re getting rid of him!” Bad sighed, glancing at Skeppy, who nodded.

“Fine. You’re right.”

The room was dark, cold, quiet. The president sat at his desk, not knowing what to do. He regretted losing his temper with Fundy. He didn't want to believe that he was alone in his own country, but that was what he was drawn towards. He missed Tommy and Wilbur. He stood up and looked out the window behind his desk. He held his arms behind his back, tricking himself into thinking he was confident. He looked around his country. It was… there all right. He grimaced. How could he bring L’manburg back to its full potential? As he gazed upon L’manburg, he noticed that there was something right outside the window. He tried to get a closer look, but couldn't. It was some piece of red fabric, but it looked so out of place that Tubbo decided to run outside and pick it up.

As he approached it, he started to realize that it was a tie. He picked it up and noticed it must be his. It looked very similar to the one he was wearing, even. He shrugged and looked around again before walking back inside. When he sat back down, he once again felt bad, but it soon turned to anger. They would never understand, why would he even try to convince them? It was time to take things fully into his own hands.

_Fundy walked slowly, kicking pebbles as he moved through a field. He realized it was too soon to try and get to know Ghostbur. He still had nightmares about his death, and didn't forgive him for what he did just yet. He was so selfish, kind of like Tommy. Both of them almost gave up everything other people worked for just for personal emotions. He closed his eyes to walk, for he was comfortable in a flat field to walk blindly. He took a deep breath. The future was looking grim. He needed the one thing that Tubbo didn't have, people. He opened his eyes and started running. Jack, Nicky, he needed L’manburg. He ran through the yellow field until something caught his eye. Red. He stopped. What was it? Blood? Fabric? He walked over, scared as to what he would see, but as he approached, he realized it was laying on the top of the grass. He kneeled down and picked it up. A tie?_

They don’t actually have a good image of Dreams face, but Dream doesn’t know that....


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay, Big Q, this should be enough.” Tommy held up a big bag, packed full of things. Quackity finished zipping up his tight bag and stood up,

“Agreed. So, let's find the bush and maybe backtrack and find my campsite?” Tommy nodded,

“Yeah, but we have to be careful. This man could be anywhere and anyone.” Quackity nodded, he was able to knock him out, so he could be dangerous.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” They walked into the woods. Quackity noticed Tommy’s disposition. He seemed calm, calmer than he would have ever imagined. They walked through the woods, laughing and enjoying their time. Until they found the bush. Blood was all over the branches and grass. Tommy tilted his head, but neither of them wanted to say anything. They crouched down in front of it. The most obvious thoughts were running through their heads. Quackity shook his head. Tommy stood up,

“You're okay… I just wasn't… expecting all this.” Quackity nodded, this _was_ a bit excessive.

“Well, I guess we're on track?” Tommy nodded,

“Let's get out of here.” They continued walking through the woods, now not enjoying themselves. Tommy seemed to regret coming, which Quackity didn't blame. He also regretted it, but now that they were there, he wanted to find the man that did that to him.

They walked very far that day, not finding anything. After a bit more walking after dark, they decided it was time to set up camp, which is what they were both most nervous for. They pulled out the tents, and tried to set them up. Even with torches around them, they were paranoid, and had trouble setting up the tents. After a bit of struggling, Tommy kicked his flat tent.

“Big Q I'm sick of this. Can't we just hide under them?”

Quackity couldn't get comfortable. He couldn't tell it it was because the tent was not very comfortable to sleep in while deflated, or because he was paranoid. He didn't want to think about why they were there at night, but he couldn't help it. The thoughts of the surprise attack squeezed into his brain. How did that guy even find him? What if that shadow was him? What if it wasn't? He probably saw the torches and walked towards them, wanting food or something. He quickly sat up from his sleep and struggled to escape the deflated tent. Once he slid out of the door, he started destroying the torches, making the area around him darker and darker. He felt like someone was watching him, which elevated his paranoia. He tried to get rid of them all as fast as possible so he could get back in his tent and sleeping bag. As he went to destroy one near his tent, he noticed a darker spot over Tommy’s ‘tent’. He stopped moving for a second to see if it would move, or if it was just a weird shadow. It didn't move an inch, but it was dark, he couldn't tell. It didn't look like a shadow, it looked like a person. Quackity was frozen with fear. He slowly sunk back into his tent, hoping whoever it was would go away. He sat quietly. After a while of not hearing anything, his body took over and he peeked out of the tent. When his eyes looked over to where the figure was, he saw nothing. He wondered if Tommy was okay. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of the head. He tried to look behind him but he was just hit again, which resulted in him blacking out.

It was agreed. They would try to get more people on their side. But there was only one problem, they couldn't leave. While Bad and Sapnap tried to figure out what to do, Skeppy and George decided to play some games. Bad paced, spouting their one issue with as many different words as possible. Sapnap blocked him out. He needed to get Technoblade on his side, then they would have a chance, a big one.

“Sapnap! Are you even listening?!”

“Yeah... yeah, I am.” He pulled his eyes away from the window to look at Bad.

“We are doomed unless we can get some letters out to people.” Sapnap tilted his head in confusion,

“What?”

“Get writing George and Skeppy! We have people to invite!” Sapnap rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. He could just run. If he ran, he could run to Techno, then the rest would be history. Sapnap grabbed the handle as George turned the corner. He walked outside, closing the door behind him. He felt nervous. At any second, Dream could- he felt a strike in his leg. It burned. He looked down to see an arrow in his leg, burning his pants. He tried to grab the door knob, but felt an instinct. He looked behind him to see the fountains in front of the mansion. He ran towards them, his leg burning. He fell in, feeling the relief of the fire ceasing. Suddenly, he heard laughter. He jumped up and ran as fast as he could with an arrow in his thigh. As he ran, he heard the clanking of metal. He turned to see Dream walking towards him. He ran faster, but so did Dream. Sapnap all of a sudden knew he wouldn't make it. He fell to the ground and put his wrapped hands up. He didn't know what else to do. Dream approached him,

“What's this?” Sapnap just closed his eyes. He was in so much pain and discomfort it would probably feel nice to die. Dream kneeled down,

“So you regret breaking into my house and breaching my privacy?” Sapnap nodded slowly. Dream was unhappy with the lack of enthusiasm.

“Okay hand it over.” Sapnap shook his head,

“I-I don't have it.” Dream rolled his eyes,

“Of course you don't… of course!” He lifted Sapnap up,

“You're coming with me.”

Sapnap tried to walk without limping but it seemed to be impossible. Dream walked him back to the mansion doors and knocked on them, which didn't produce anyone. Dream looked in a window, but it seemed that no one was there, and that no one had ever been there. He looked back at Sapnap,

“Where are they-”

“I have no clue! I snuck out!” Sapnap looked in the window as well, but saw none of his allies. Did they leave him? Dream grabbed Sapnap’s arm and pulled him away from the mansion,

“Fine. I'll just take you with me, then.” Sapnap froze,

“Dream- wh-” Dream dragged him away from the door, as well as his freedom. Sapnap tried to get a strong stance on the ground to use as much friction as possible. He couldn't. Dream walked with purpose, strong and confident, letting his friend’s body drag. Sapnap tried to keep himself up, which looked like he was trying not to fall on his back.

“Dream! I can't-” Dream slammed him onto his back and stopped. He looked around.

“Sapnap. Quiet.” He continued, not letting Sapnap get comfortable. Sapnap continued walking backwards, almost falling over, but catching himself every time. He watched familiar landmarks pass by as his back and leg ached. Did his friends really just leave him like that? He thought they would be there for him if something bad happened. He felt a sense of uneasiness as he was led… wherever he was going.

“...big q…”

“...Big Q…?”

“...big Q you have to wake up…!”

Quackity couldn't feel anything. His eyes were dark, his body numb. He slowly started to feel something on his fingers. They felt stiff, crusty. Soon the feeling went up his arms. He started to feel like he was on a rollercoaster. He felt sick. He opened his eyes and threw up into the grass beside him. Tommy jumped back, disgusted.

“Big Q! You're okay!” Quackity looked up at the sky. He took a few deep breaths. He closed his eyes to calm his head down. Tommy grabbed his arms and pulled him away from his puke.

“Big Q, I woke up and you were bleeding!” Quackity looked down at his legs and arms. His hands and arms had small amounts of dried blood splattered on them. He looked at Tommy, squinting his eyes, realising the light was too bright to keep his eyes open.

“...ugh… Tommy…?” Quackity tried to move his arms, but was unable to, he tried to move anything other than his mouth, which just created slurred words.

“...Tommy…” He tried to speak but it was hard, as if his voice was being restrained by some unseen force, keeping him from saying long sentences, or any sentences. He tried to sit down but realized his legs wouldn't quite work either. He slowly fell to the ground, keeping himself from a hurtful fall from pure will power. Tommy stood beside him, nervously.

“It attacked again, didn't it?” Quackity couldn't answer, even though he was pretty sure now that these events were connected in some way. But this time was different, this time he saw the person. The dark version at least. The lines and small facial features blended together in his head, but he could remember one thing that surprised him more than anything, the fact he could just barely see the tree line behind him, despite him being in front of it. Was what attacked him a ghost? Or something else? Tommy pried for more and more answers, but Quackity didn't want to waste his strength speaking. Tommy tried to understand from the brief communication Quackity tried to employ, but it was useless, Quackity needed to explain how he felt now.

“...Tommy…. I can't feel… my… I can't feel.” Tommy was confused, but understood the severity by the way he spoke.

“Okay… uhm… how in the world am I supposed to respond to that?” Quackity just shook his head. He wanted to lay down and just pass away, or at least lay in a bed. Tommy tried to let Quackity balance on him, but Quackity couldn’t move his body. He was paralyzed, but how? What had happened between him getting knocked out and him waking up? Why could he barely hear his inner voice?


	9. Chapter 9

George’s legs were starting to hurt, but he didn't want to slow them down. The quicker they got to Techoblade’s house, the better. They had already been running for about ten minutes, and they all seemed very tired. George tried to imagine what Dream was doing to Sapnap. He knew it was bad, but Sapnap deserved it for running out there with no plan, without telling them. If Skeppy didn't see him running they wouldn't have had the idea to run out the back.

“Are we almost there?” Skeppy whined.

“I'm sure we are.” Bad was panting as he spoke. Without speaking they slowly stopped running and sat on the ground to take a break. George’s lungs, and legs, were burning.

So were Sapnap’s. He tried to move away from the fire, but the chair he was tied to was too heavy. He was sweating, but it seemed to only make him warmer. He eventually gave up, letting the close exposure to the fire heat his skin. He tried to employ mind-over-matter, but the fire seemed to burn through his façade. He could hear Dream tinkering in the background, with what? He had no clue. He just had to sit in wait, hoping that it wasn't a torture device. He felt the burning of his legs get worse and worse. It felt disturbing.

“Dream! Please! Move the fire away!” He heard Dream snicker. He tried to look behind himself, but the chair was too large. Dream came up behind him and put down what looked like a metal skewer. Sapnap’s stomach sunk, what could that be? Dream lifted Sapnap’s pants over his knee. The heat from the fire burned even stronger, making Sapnap’s eyes water. Dream grabbed the metal stick and put it into the fire. He inspected Sapnap’s wound. Sapnap looked at him, confused,

“Dream? Dream? What are you doing?”

“Fixing the wound. I want you to stay healthy.” Sapnap’s eyes widened. His heart sunk. He knew what the skewer was for.

“What about a health potion?!” Dream shook his head,

“I'm here to teach you a lesson. You can't get out of it that easily.” Sapnap once again tried to break from the chair, this time hearing a small snap. He jumped, not expecting it. He looked at Dream, who seemed not to hear it. Sapnap pushed harder, hoping the rope wouldn't explode. He tried to keep Dream’s eyes away from him. Trying to act as normal as possible while also using all of his strength to break the rope. Dream turned away from him, walking over to a shelf. Sapnap held his breath and ripped the rope around his arms, but that left his ankles and chest. He quickly tried to rip the rope with his hands, but was unable. His hands hurt too bad to use at all. He took a deep breath and tried again, but by then, Dream was already walking over with a large welder’s glove on one hand. Sapnap tried to get off of the chair again, or even just tip it off balance, but he was largely unable to. Dream set a water bucket at Sapnap’s side, then grabbed the hot skewer. Sapnap held his breath as Dream brought it to his leg. He yelled out in agony as the hot steel met his flesh. All he could do was punch Dream in his head. Dream reeled back, obviously surprised. He tried to grab Sapnap’s arms to constrain them again, but Sapnap was not ready to give him a second chance to burn him. Sapnap reached to his side, grabbing the water bucket that would have otherwise been used in the cauterizing process and threw it at Dream, and into the fire. Dream scoffed. He threw the metal onto the floor and walked back behind Sapnap, who was trying to regain his breath.

“That wasn't very smart, I'll give you that.-” Dream made his way back over to him with some other things,

“-but I guess you've earned this.” He handed him a health potion, which he drank immediately. It quickly made the pain in his leg fade, as well as his hands. He looked up at Dream, almost thankful. Dream scoffed again and looked at his fireplace.

“Now I have to wait for that to dry. Thanks a lot.” Sapnap felt relieved. He fixed his situation. For now. He took the wraps off of his hands, seeing clean skin underneath. He still didn't know what Dream wanted from him, but he wasn't ready to find out.

“Sapnap?” Sapnap turned to his ex-friend. Seeing him looking very unsure.

“Y-yeah?” Dream looked away, walking towards the shelf he got the glove from.

“I'm just wondering... “ He dropped the glove onto the shelf. “-why did this have to happen?” Sapnap remembered his mission, and stiffened his face,

“Don't try to play all nice with me! I'm not Bad!” Dream turned towards him,

“Why are you playing rough, Sapnap? I have the high ground here. Don't try to push me.” The room was tense. It felt like if Sapnap said the wrong thing, he’d be in trouble. Sapnap looked back at his hands, if he could get out-

“Sapnap. We both know that you could get out of here, easily.” Sapnap looked away, trying not to think about it. “Sapnap.” He took a deep breath, then looked back at Dream. “Tell me where they are… or we can go ahead to round two.”

“Big q, are you sure it's the best idea to just wait until you can feel again?” Tommy was impatiently sitting on his bag, picking grass.

“Yeah, Tommy. I mean… what else are we gonna do?” Tommy looked down at him,

“To me it sounds like the only thing that's gotten better in the past hour was your voice.”

“Which means I'm getting better!” Tommy shook his head and stood up,

“I'm gonna go look around a bit, I'm bored. Shout me if you get into trouble.” Quackity sighed,

“Right.” Tommy saluted and walked into the woods, picking up a large stick and hitting it on every tree he passed. Quackity could barely feel anything anymore. He knew he was leaning against a tree, but it didn’t feel like it. He started humming. The musical notes blended with the morning sounds of the forest. A few birds in the distance, the wind in the trees, and of course the distant sound of the stick hitting the trees. Quackity would have felt his happiest if he could feel anything. He tried to take a nap, but the numb feeling all over was making him feel sick rather than calm. He started blending his song in with the birds, which soon was drowned out. He suddenly felt an urge. He stood up, letting the numbness fall from his shoulders back to where he was sitting. He walked forward, in some sort of spell. He touched the tree directly in front of him. He could feel it for sure. He smiled widely, yelling and celebrating, before he heard stirring behind him. He spun to see his own body, trying to stand. His face turned pale. Was he dead? How was his body moving? Without him? The body looked down at its hands. Quackity noticed his face looked… different. All of the features were exactly the same, to the scars, but how it was being moved was… unnatural for him. It reminded him of someone’s likeness. The body called out,

“Tommy! I'm good!” It sounded exactly like him. Quackity walked towards it, imagining it couldn't see him, but was proven wrong when it spun to face him.

“Hello, Quackity.” Quackity was frozen. It sounded exactly like him, but what was it?

“I got lost, but it seemed you did too, eh?” Quackity didn't know what to say, what was this thing? Why didn't _he_ have a body? How should he talk to this body? Lost? What did it mean?

“Good thing I found you.” Quackity didn't know what to do, but his frantic grasps at an idea were crushed by Tommy’s voice.

“Oh! Well that was quick!” Quackity spun to see the child walking over. Quackity’s body nodded, “Yeah. So can we go back to…” Tommy tilted his head, “But… what about that guy who attacked you?” Quackity’s body got defensive, “Yeah? What about it?”

“Just that… I don't know! You really seemed to want to find it.”

“It? Huh. Not really. I think that was you.” Tommy crossed his arms, obviously hurt, but the body was correct. Quackity knew he wouldn't say something that mean, but if it wasn't him, then who was it?

“So, Tommy _Innit_ , do you know exactly where Manburg is from here? _L’man_ burg.”

“Yeah, I guess… Big Q what's gotten into you? I thought you liked it here.” Quackity’s body shook his head,

“I mean, it's _nice_ and all, it's just not home.” Tommy played with the stick in his hand,

“Well… I thought your home was Mexican L’manburg.” Quackity’s body chuckled. Tommy jumped back, not expecting the sudden noise.

“What the h*ll is wrong with you, Big Q?!” His body continued to laugh, but could only speak a bit,

“Oh… oh… Tommy…” It sounded exasperated as it spun towards Tommy,

“I mean, it's a stupid name. Truly sounds like something I would make up, huh?” Quackity tried to tackle himself, but to no avail. He seemed to make his sweater move a bit, but other than that, nothing.

“Let's go ahead and go, Tommy. I'm sure we can find the man later… I'm tired.” Tommy nodded, picking up his bag,

“Yeah. Whatever.” Quackity didn't want to leave either, but at least he now had an idea of who attacked him. It was… this person, whoever they were. As they put their bags on and walked away, quackity stayed with them. He didn't know what to do in this situation. It seemed so impossible. This person was just… being him. They walked quietly back to Blocksdeshire . Quackity knew he would be speaking more than this, but he guessed Tommy just didn't have it in his brain that there was an imposter.

“Wow. Nice place.” ‘Quackity’ said putting his hands in his back pockets. Tommy nodded, but didn't respond verbally. Quackity could tell he was fed up.

“Listen, Tommy, I know you wanted to find that guy but… oh you know that stupid thing Wilbur always talks about?” Tommy looked over at ‘Quackity’, his interest peaked, “Oh yeah… oh what was it… _Czechlov’s gun_? Literary thing- blah blah blah- you can't show something and not make it important- blah blah blah- what I'm trying to say to yah, that man’ll be back I'm sure of it.” Tommy shrugged, “I'm not sure that's how it works, Big Q, this is real life, not a story…” Quackity knew the gun, per say, had already arrived, it was just a matter of time before he revealed himself… or… _would he_? What if the guy never even showed himself. What if he wanted to be him forever? As the trio approached the edge of the forest, ‘Quackity’ took in the sights.

“A bit different than L’manburg, huh?” Tommy glared at him, “What is with you and L’manburg today? This is _my_ home! I thought you’d b-”

“Oh I know, I know, Tommy you just gotta listen to me. I just wanna go take a walk down memory lane, y’know?” Tommy looked quizzically at ‘Quackity’ as he walked into Blocksteshire .

“This is a nice place, you wanna go back to L’manburg?”

“Jesus man, what's with you and L’manburg? Can't you just stay for a bit?” Ghostbur noticed them standing in the clearing.

“Oh! Hey friends! I was getting worried!” Tommy looked away and stormed off to the lake nearby. Ghostbur watched him, then nervously looked back at Quackity.

“What happened? Did I say something?” Quackity shrugged and walked towards Ghostbur.

“I'm sure you did. Well, Wilbur you've looked better… less invisible.”

“Oh, thank you but I'm not Wilbur.” Quackity tilted his head,

“Oh… uh… yes you are. Anyways, can you get me back to Manburg? L’manburg?” Ghostbur tilted his head,

“Oh… I- I guess I could, friend, but I'm afraid Tommy liked your company. I'm worried what will happen to him if you leave.” Quackity shrugged,

“Let's go, then.” Ghostbur looked back at Tommy, then sighed,

“Let's go.”


End file.
